


Uncertainties

by yos1



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yos1/pseuds/yos1
Summary: Take a fic filled with Angst™ atop a location you can't even access.Anything goes in a time loop scenario, according to me.This is in the context of Blood of the Dead btw. I was just sad and wrote this what-if about a possible loop.





	Uncertainties

For some subconscious reason, the water tower seemed to the safest place. The ladder was rickety, sure, and eventually the recoil from the sniped weapons became too much for the unsteady legs holding it, but it felt much safer than anywhere on the ground.  
Plus, if it were to break and fall, it would provide a swift end for both of them.

It was Richtofen that suggested they stop trying to shoot the high caliber guns because of how old the tower was, but he was met with another, booming gunshot in return.

“Dempsey, can you please stop firing that? You'll be lucky if this thing doesn't break right now and send us both plummeting to our graves.”

He lowered the scope with apprehension. 

“If you weren't planning on dying, then why the hell’d you wanna come up here? Isn't this the exact place you'd go if you wanted to go out guns blazing?”

“Yes, but only as a last resort.”

Dempsey set the rifle aside with a clang. “Well, considering we haven't seen the other two in a while I'd say it's a bit of a last resort.”

They sat in silence for a bit, the only sounds being the sea and demented cries of the undead below them. But even they seemed so distant at this height. None of them were even bothering to look at the tower, let alone go near it. The silence was uncomfortable, but neither knew what to say to make it any less suffocating.

“So. Is what you said earlier really true? The thing about there not being a plan.” 

He asked it, despite already knowing the answer. And Richtofen knew it too.

“Why would I lie about not having a plan?”

“I don't know, lying to us in order to encourage teamwork and cooperation is sort of what you do isn't it?”

“But I've never lied to you, Dempsey. Not here anyway. You know that.”

He sighed, defeated. Richtofen was. Difficult. He could never make things simple, and was always dancing around issues. He sometimes wondered why he trusted him at all, given how infuriating it was trying to be near him.

“Okay, so you don't have a plan. I don't suppose that book had anything to do with it, either, huh.”

He hadn't meant to be hurtful, though.

“That is none of your concern, that was simply a matter of-”

“Oh just can it, Doc! You want to go on about not lying to me here, then just tell me right now. Why are you so afraid of what that book says? Because I think me and the others deserve a little more than your vague wisps after everything we've dealt with here, if they're even still alive.”

Instantly after the fuse had burst, regret pooled in his stomach. That was completely unlike him. Perhaps the heavy weight of this place was finally starting to set in.

“You could never understand what I face.”

And for once, he couldn’t be angry at such a weightless response.

“I just. Don't want you to feel like you're taking it on alone. Being alone... Feels awful. I just get frustrated with you keeping me in the dark about things that are obviously freaking you out.”

Richtofen didn’t move from his unbroken gaze towards the sea. “There are some things that you’d be better off kept in the dark about. I walk a path no other can take here. That is the reality.”

Silence permeated the air once more, along with a dissociative sense of dread. But for once, Dempsey felt contented with one of Richtofen's non-responses. It felt as if he would never receive one again at some point in this place.

Unconsciously, he reached for his hand, no longer caring if the other was upset or angry at him. He sensed that Richtofen felt the same way, for an unknown reason. And never in his life had he felt more content just holding someone’s hand. It was like he was operating with a ghostly ambition, a need to make him feel somewhat soothed that came from absolutely nowhere.

And that was something he didn't mind offering in such a dire time.


End file.
